The Chronicle of Choukou
by Choukou
Summary: This is a first draft of the first chapter, unfinished atm. Tell me what you think.


Chapter 1

In a land where all is for glory and battle. Where the highest mountain peak pierces the clear blue sky and peers into the icy mists of space. Where the first two steps out of friendly territory are as perilous as the hundredth. The world is torn in two, controlled by two main factions. The Horde and The Alliance. During each day battle is ritual and should not be unexpected, through day and night, raids scatter the land. Masses of forty beings stomp and devastate what is in their path, the fear always in the hearts of the living, but the thrill of battle more evident. Every day is a risk, and there is no guarantee of survival, because of this, training is as much a part of life as breathing. War flows in the blood. Veins pump murderous blood through the bodies of the living, and soon it pours onto the floor and glistens in the blood red sun, ready to return to the life cycle, this is the world. This is the World of Warcraft.

The ground shook with thunderous fury as Choukou was thrown into it by a powerful critical hit, made by his accomplice Vanzo. The crowds of The Crossroads cheered wildly, pounding their hooves and feet into the ground. Choukou was a Tauren. A humanoid, cow-like creature, with a spiritualistic embrace with the earth. Because of this embrace, they make the perfect Shaman. Shamans are the spiritual leaders of their tribes and clans. They communicate with spirits, have visions of the future, and guide their people through the darkest of times. Many mistake their wisdom and serenity for a pacifist nature. When challenged, though, shamans have a range of powers available for dealing with threats to the natural order. Choukou, like many proud Taurens, chose the way of the Shaman out of many others. His accomplice on the other hand, also being Tauren, chose the way of the Warrior, an equally popular choice with the Tauren's since their body build and posture compliment the class. Choukou pushed himself up. He was around 6ft tall, very wide shoulder and an equally wide chest. He wore a beard on his face, platted and tied with a strand of rope on the end. His horns were a mighty white ivory with ends as sharp as razors that stretched to the length of his shoulders. Gripping his mace, the Stinging Viper and his Buckler that he spent hours in the Wailing Caverns achieveing, he stared at his opponent with a tint of red in his eyes. Vanzo charged in with a swift movement, currently in combat stance. This caught Choukou off-guard, but he did not allow himself to be ploughed into the scolding ground. He quickly turned himself around in mid-air and landed on his feet, laying an Earthbind Totem as he did so. Thanks to the totem, Vanzo was now slowed down, this gave him the chance to get some long-range hits in. As Vanzo slowly, but surely made his way to him, Choukou let out an Earth Shock, with some mighty damage and began to charge up a Lightning Bolt. Vanzo was getting closer and closer as Choukou threw lightning bolt after lightning bolt at him. Vanzo's armour was superior, he had more resistance than he has previously thought. Seeing that his tactic was not working, he quickly layed down a Strength of Earth Totem and buffed his weapon with, Rockbiter for maximum melee power. As his Earthbind Totem faded, Vanzo was fully mobile again and came steaming at Choukou. They were now locked in a fierce close combat battle, the most important attributes being Strength, Stamina and in Choukou's case, Intellect. Swing after swing hit and missed, blocked and dodged. Stamina was now the most important attribute, and Vanzo was the most gifted in that area, he had been to Blackfathom Deeps, where as Choukou had not yet. The crowd was now cheering constantly, stomping so hard that even Veteran Uzzek in Far Watch Post could hear it. Choukou was dazed as Vanzo changed to berserker stance and intercepted him. Taking advantage of the situation, Vanzo let out a Heroic Strike, right onto Choukou's chin, sending him feet into the sky, until landing on his back, unconscious.


End file.
